


So Small

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mentions of Blood, takes place after the Epsilon incident in season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Relationships: Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	So Small

After spending three terrifying hours in the hall outside medbay, the doctor finally came out. You wrung your hands as she told you about Wash’s condition. North placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

“We removed the AI fragment,” She said. “Agent Washington is alright.”

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. “Can I - er, we see him?” You asked, trying not to sound too eager.

“Of course,” She replied, but she didn’t move right away. She looked intently at you for a moment, then at the two agents behind you. Her voice was lower, almost a whisper, when she spoke again, “You didn’t hear it from me, but I overheard the Counselor talking to the Director. It sounds like they might be putting the project on hold.”

As a maintenance worker, you didn’t particularly give a damn about this bit of information. But as you started to follow the doctor into the medbay, you heard South’s hissed, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Not now, South,” North murmured, and then there were heavy boot steps following you.

Small.

That was the only way you could think of to describe how Wash looked against the medbay bed. So, so small and curled up in the fetal position. His skin was almost as pale as the hospital gown he was wearing, making his freckles stand out in startling contrast.

You inhaled sharply as you got closer. His back was facing you and every step closer to him revealed newfound details in the jagged scar across his neck.

The doctor noticed your reaction. “There were some… complications during the original implantation,” She explained, but didn’t go into detail. “Those complications made the removal slightly more difficult.”

She said something else when you reached his bed, but you didn’t hear it. A few soft words from North had her leaving the three of you with Wash. You hurried around to the opposite side of the bed. His face was just as pale as the rest of him. At least his nose had stopped bleeding though.

North moved around the bed to stand next to you. “The doctor said he should be waking up soon,” He said.

You nodded absentmindedly and slid your hand into Wash’s. The faint squeeze you received made you smile just the tiniest bit. A few minutes of silence passed before the taller agent touched your shoulder again. You glanced at him.

“You want some time alone with him?” He asked. At your nod, he let go and started to move away. “I’ll be out in the hallway with South.”

“Thank you, North,” You breathed, “for staying with me. You and South, I mean. And Theta, too.” The sniper’s own AI had kept you company as well during the long hours spent out in the corridor.

He smiled. “No problem.” And then he was walking away, leaving you alone with your unconscious boyfriend.

You sank down into the chair next to the bed and, after a brief moment of hesitation, you leaned down and pressed a kiss to Wash’s forehead. His forehead wrinkled like it always did when you kissed him while he was sleeping. Unlike always, he didn’t wake up from it.

“I can’t believe I almost lost you,” You whispered to him. “I love you.” You kissed his forehead again and settled in to wait for him to wake.

Contrary to what the doctor said, it was another two days before he regained consciousness.


End file.
